Ni sorcière, ni moldue et alors ?
by Kilehynn
Summary: Que faire lorsque qu'on se retrouve dans une école de sorcier , sans être réellement une sorcière? Une idée? On tombe amoureuse d'un pyromane décoiffé.
1. Le Poudlard express

**_Avant_**

 _1 Septembre 1991, dans l'après midi  
_

Enfin tranquillement assis , on réussi avec Seamus à trouver un grand compartiment totalement vide . Pour une première fois dans le Poudlard Express, on c'est plutôt pas mal débrouillés et j'en suis fier . D'un moment à un autre deux nouvelles occupantes - ma cousine et sa meilleure amie- devrais arriver mais d'ici là , ça va être un sympa moment entre mecs .Bon , entre frères jumeaux surtout mais pas grave .

 _"Le Poudlard Express au départ de la voie 9¾ , en direction de l'école de magie de Poudlard vas partir dans une dizaine de minutes"_

-Prêt frérot ? interrogeai-je.

\- Toujours ! répondit-il.

Seamus sorti une de ses dernières Chocogrenouille ,et l'entama , quand la porte fut ouverte par une fille aux cheveux noirs corbeaux.

-Salut , dit-elle en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

-Chalut, répondit Seamus avalant en vitesse sa Chocogrenouille.

-Bonjour.

\- Excusez moi de vous dérangez. Est ce qu'on pourrais s'asseoir ici , si vous n'attendez personne bien attendu , dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était suivi d'un gros chat blanc tigré, et quand je dis gros c'est gros , il lui arrive au-dessus du genou! Donc soit elle parle d'elle-même à la 3ème personne du singulier soit elle parle de son "chat" ( si on peut encore appeler ça un chat ) comme d'un humain à part entière.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas , et toi tu en pense quoi , Shawn ? Les filles auront encore de la place , on rentre largement à 8 dans ce compartiment.

\- J'ai encore le choix frérot ? pensai-je . Si tu veux .

L'inconnue sort la tête du compartiment et appelle quelqu'un .

\- Taku , viens j'ai trouvé de la place.

Un garçon un peu plus grand lui ressemblant avec une chouette effraie perchée sur l'épaule apparu derrière elle , cette dernière s'installa à côté de moi ,tandis que le dénommé Taku s'assit à côté de Seamus.

-Je m'appelle Kisa ,et voici Takumi mon frère jumeau , dit-elle en désignant le garçon en face d'elle.

Elle a ses cheveux noir coupé court qui avec ses yeux bleus turquoise font ressortir son teint pâle . Son frère est sa copie exacte avec par contre un teint largement moins pâle.

\- Seamus Finnigan.

\- Shawn Finnigan , nous sommes également jumeaux , on en entre en première année , ajoutai-je .

\- Ravie de vous rencontrez. Nous aussi on entre en première année.

Cependant quelque chose dans son visage me dérange , comme si elle cherchait à restée la plus distante et la plus mystérieuse possible.

\- Enchanté , répondit Takumi.

\- Normalement , notre cousine et sa meilleure amie ne devrais pas tarder à arriver , elles ont le même âge que nous.

Le train commença à s'ébranler , quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Dayhan, celle que je suppose être sa meilleure amie et une 3ème fille inconnue. Elles entreraient et l'inconnue ferme la porte.

-Salut , dis Dayhan , en regardant les deux nouveaux , ont à pris du temps à vous chercher !

\- Bonjour , je suppose que vous devez être Seamus et Shawn , Dayhan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous , je suis Lena Lancaster , enchantée. Par contre qui est qui ? Je ne peux pas vous différencier , dit-elle avec un léger accent américain .

Lena est une jolie fille bronzée , qui possède des cheveux châtains clair lisse avec des mèches naturellement (Dayhan m'en avais parlé ) plus foncée , et des yeux verts émeraude .

\- Rho , c'est bon je t'en ai pas parlé tant que ça , dit Dayhan en s'affalant près de Kisa.

Le train siffla et quitta la gare de King's Cross. Enfin !

\- Ravie de te rencontré , moi c'est Seamus , et en face c'est Shawn , tu peux le reconnaitre , il a toujours les cheveux décoiffés même quand il passe une demi heure à les brosser !

\- Hé , c'est pire en temps normal , m'insurgeais.

Lena qui c'était assise à côté de Takumi , éclatais de rire tandis que la 3ème fille s'asseyait à côté de Dayhan. Dy qui semblais enfin remarquer qu'elle ne connaissait pas Takumi et Kisa.

-Dayhan O'Connell , la cousine des deux blonds.

\- Takumi et Kisa , ont est jumeaux , expliqua Takumi.

\- Je suis Ashley Haloway , vous pouvez m'appeler Ash , dit la nouvelle venue. J'ai rencontrée Lena et Dyhan tout à l'heure quand je cherchais un compartiment , elle m'ont proposées de venir avec elle.

Quand à Ash , elle a de long cheveux châtains clair ( comme Lena) lui arrivant dans le bas du dos qui ondulent mêlés à des mèches blondes platine. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que du chocolat.

\- Et moi je me suis déjà présentée , dit Lena .

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois , laissant apparaitre la sorcière marchande de sucrerie , avec son chariot remplie de Chocogrenouilles , de Dragées de Bertie Crochue et des tas d'autres.

\- Qui veut quoi ? demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- De tout , dirent Kisa et Takumi en cœur .

\- Mais ça va être énorme ! s'exclama Ash

\- Normal on compte partager avec vous tous , dis Kisa en souriant.

\- Alors combien d 'assortiment variés?

\- 3 , dit Takumi.

\- Cela vous ferras donc 1 Gallion , 16 Mornilles et 21 Noises.

Kisa fouilla dans sa bourse et paya la sorcière.

-Merci beaucoup et à bientôt , dit cette dernière en ferma la porte derrière elle.

La répartition des sucreries faites , chacun entama sa part, même les deux jumeaux qui avait l'air soucieux en mangeant une Patacitrouille. En les regardants un détail me revint en tête , lors des présentations ce sont les deux seuls à ne pas avoir dit leur nom de famille. Étrange...

-Vous voulez entrer dans quelle maison , demanda soudainement Ashley.

\- Gryffondor ,évidemment , qui aurais envie d'aller à Serpentard , répondit Dayhan.

\- Gryffondor , aussi pour moi , dit Seamus.

\- Pareil , je vais pas laisser Seamus se débrouiller tout seul , hein petit frère ? dis- je en souriant .

\- Idem , dit Ashley

Seamus me répondit d'un sourire entendu , ensemble à jamais et pour toujours , telle est notre devise.

\- Je ne sais pas , ajouta Takumi , j'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

\- Les deux te vont bien , Taku-nii. Personnellement je me fiche d'où je vais , tant que ça me correspond.

-Même si tu tombe à Serpentard , s'étonna Dayhan qui voue une haine incroyable et incontestable pour les Serpentards.

-Même si je vais à Serpentard , soupira Kisa.

\- Et toi tu veux aller où ? demanda Seamus à Lena qui n'avais pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Je vous le dirais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas remettre en cause mon choix, okay ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais si c'est ce que tu veux d'accord je te le promets pour tout le monde. , rassura Dayhan en souriant, de toute façon tu viens avec nous.

-Non , _jeveuxalleràSerpentard_ ,dit-elle à toute vitesse en chuchotant.

\- Euh , on n'a rien entendu ni compris , soulignais-je .

Elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança d'une voix forte :

\- Serpentard. Je veux aller à Serpentard .

Un silence pesant fut créer dans le compartiment , à la suite de la déclaration de Lena. Celle-ce se fit toute petite sous le regard étonné et lourd de sens de Dayhan On lisait clairement dans le regard de Day "Je peux pas croire que tu m'ait fais ça , toi ! ". Kisa leva le silence, en soupirant:

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait si elle veut aller à Serpentard ? C'est son choix après tout. Et tu lui a promis de ne pas le remettre en cause.

\- Mais Serpentard est la maison des Mangemorts ! Elle n'a rien à faire là-bas ! Tous les principaux Mangemort y étaient , même Vous-Savez-Qui y était ! Sa place n'est pas chez les Serpentard , mais avec nous chez Gryffondor ! répliqua Dayhan énervée.

\- Donc parce que Voldemort et certains Mangemorts sont allés à Serpentard alors c'est la maison des Mangemorts intéressants , dit Kisa totalement calme , alors que tout le monde - à part son frère- la regardais bizarrement au son du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rappelons qu'a la base , Serpentard est la maison des audacieux. Et sinon qui est tu pour te permettre de diriger la vie et les choix de Lena , c'est sa vie ne l'empêche pas de la mener comme elle le souhaite ! rétorqua Kisa en ayant hausser la voix à la fin.

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie , c'est suffisant non ?! De plus qui tu es toi pour te permettre d'intervenir!

Des éclairs fusèrent entre les deux filles.

\- Juste quelqu'un qui comprends à quel point ça fait mal de voir sa meilleure amie , nous en vouloir et nous regarder comme une inconnue pour une raison totalement puérile. Et si tu étais réellement sa meilleur amie , tu accepterais et respecterais son choix ! dit Kisa en se levant , une fois le coup de grâce assener à Dyhan.

Cette dernière était totalement sonnée suite à la remarque de Kisa. Quand à Kisa , elle semblait réellement en colère, la couleur de ses yeux étaient devenus bleu glace.

\- Je vais sortir prendre l'air, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Takumi se levais pour la rejoindre mais je le stoppa avant.

-Reste ici, je vais aller la voir , dis-je en sortant du compartiment.

A peine étais-je sorti que j'entendis Lena dire qu'elle allait également prendre l'air , laissant Takumi , Seamus , Ashley et Dayhan dans le compartiment. Je retrouvais Kisa , hors du wagon , assise près du bord. Je m'accoudais à la rambarde.

-Je suis désolé pour la façon dont c'est comportée Dayhan , elle est comme ça , impulsive je veux dire. Dans pas longtemps , elle vas regretter ce qu'elle a dit et elle ira s'excuser auprès de toi et Lena.

-J'en doute.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'elle s'excuse auprès de moi. Auprès de Lena sûrement, mais moi j'ai des doutes vu comment je viens de l'engueuler , dit elle en souriant ( sûrement en repensant à la scène ). Faudrait que je pense à m'excuser de toute façon aussi auprès de Lena , ce n'étais pas mes affaires. Et aussi auprès de Dayhan , j'y ai été un peu fort.

\- Au contraire , je pense que tu n'a pas besoin d'aller t'excuser auprès de Lena, elle avais l'air contente que quelqu'un , même si vous ne vous connaissez pas réellement , la soutienne et l'encourage, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Donc je pense qu'elle t'ai reconnaissante , mais bon j'en suis pas sûr c'est la première fois que je la rencontre.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ta cousine est sa meilleur amie.

\- Oui, mais Dayhan habite dans les environs de Londres et Lena est sa voisine , tandis que moi et Seamus on habite près de Cork. On voit Dayhan seulement pendant les vacances , mais on l'aime quand même beaucoup elle et son frère.

\- Elle a un frère ?

-Oui , il s'appelle Adrian, il est plus jeune qu'elle, mais d'un côté ils se ressemblent. Tout les deux impulsifs , mais pas dans le mauvais sens , dit je en soupirant , me remémorant mes dernières vacances avec Adrian et Dayhan , ils sont surtout comme ça pour protéger les gens qu'ils aime. Cependant comme tu a pu le voir ça a pas toujours l'effet escompté.

-Oui , pouffa t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien , juste qu'à t'entendre, on voit qu'ils compte tout les deux beaucoup pour toi.

-C'est pas faux, dis-je en me retournant pour m'adosser au garde-fou.

-Je n'aime pas ce paysage , murmura Kisa, suffisamment bas pour que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêver cette phrase.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est trop vallonné, et c'est seulement des plaines. Chez moi , il y a des forêts à perte de vue , donc forcément j'ai un peu le mal du pays.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Ma mère est anglaise et mon père est japonais , donc j'ai souvent oscillé entre les USA et le Japon , mais j'ai passé très peu de temps en Angleterre.

\- Ah , je comprends, les paysages campagnard anglais sont quasiment tous comme ça , donc vas falloir que tu t'y habitue.

-Bien sûr !

-On rentre ? Les autres vont s'inquiéter pour nous.

-Okay, let's go !

J'aide Kisa à se relever , en la tirant. Même si dans les fait ça revient proportionnellement à soulever une plume.

-Tu es ultra légère !

-Oui, je sais et pourtant c'est pas comme si je mangeais une tonne de sucreries , mais pourtant je prends pas un gramme.

-Ça doit être cool pour une fille de pas prendre un gramme.

\- Oui , à part quand le fait de pas prendre un gramme donne l'impression que tu es anorexique!Bon on rentre il commence à faire froid.

-Ok.

Parce que oui depuis que je l'ai aidé à se relever , on a pas bougé d'un pas. Nous regagnions le compartiment , et Kisa allais ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Dayhan surgit:

-Je ne m'excuserais pas auprès de Kisa , mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là à se mêler des affaires des gens qu'elle ne connait pas !

Kisa ouvrit délicatement et sans bruit la porte et s'adossa au chambranle , comme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Mais vraiment pour qui elle se prends cette Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

\- Et si je sais tout mieux que tout le monde qu'est ce que ça peut te faire , Mademoiselle l'égoïste. Et maintenant que je suis là , dit moi ce que tu a me dire, comme ça se seras une chose de faite en plus. Vas-y je t'attends.

Dayhan se tut , et Kisa regagna sa place , en face de Dayhan , celle-ci ayant pris la place de Lena.

\- Ça va ? demanda Takumi à sa sœur

-Oui , ça va , j'ai l'habitude, Suzuna est pire quand elle s'y met!

-Qui est Suzuna ? demanda Seamus

-C'est notre petite sœur à Kisa et à moi.

-Donc vous êtes 3 frères et sœurs, c'est ça ? demandais-je

\- Non , on est 4 . Taku et moi , Suzuna et Kashira , par ordre d'âge. Suzuna a 2 ans de moins que nous et Kashira en a 4 de moins.

-Sinon où est Lena ? interrogea Kisa

-Elle est sortie juste après nous.

\- Ah, d'accord j'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire comment elle va, persiffla Dayhan.

Kisa me lança un regard sous-entendant le fameux " Je te l'avais bien dit". Sur ces mots , Dayhan était sortie du compartiment , ça commence pas très bien entre elle et Kisa. Cette dernière sorti un livre et une sorte de minuscule boite, relié, par un fil qui se séparais en deux à un moment, à deux sortes de petit bouchons. Je me demande bien ce que c'est.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Seamus en désignant la petite boite , faisant écho à mes pensées , le fameux lien entre jumeaux !

-Ah ça , c'est un objet moldu , appelé MP3. Ça permet d'écouter de la musique , sans forcément avoir les chanteurs à côté de toi. C'est comme une mini radio qui diffuse que les musiques que tu aime bien. Mais pour ça , il faut enregistrer dans le MP3 les musiques en question. Et le fil , appelé câble permet d'envoyer le son , dans ses trucs , dit-elle en désignant les bouchon , appelé écouteurs qui te diffuse la musique directement dans les oreilles après que tu ai mis les écouteurs dans tes oreilles.

-Mais théoriquement les objets moldus ne marche pas à Poudlard , c'est écrit dans l' "Histoire de Poudlard", s'étonna Ashley.

-Théoriquement , oui mais notre mère l'a ensorcelé pour Kisa tout comme un piano électrique ( un autre objet moldu ) -qu'elle va bientôt recevoir par hiboux- pour qu'ils puissent fonctionner à Poudlard . Et bien sûr , ma mère les a fait examiné par le Ministère et ils ne représentent aucun risques pour les moldus , dit-il en ayant prévu la réplique d'Ash.

Lena revint pile à ce moment là.

-Coucou , dit-elle

-Salut, répondirent Kisa et Seamus en même temps.

-Merci Kisa pour tout à l'heure , et excuse moi pour le comportement de Dayhan.

-C'est pas grave , je pense que tout le monde aurais fait ça à ma place , non ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire amical.

Lena rigola.

-Sinon j'ai vu Dayhan dans un autre compartiment , qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

\- Elle est partie peu après que Kisa et moi soyons revenu , pourquoi ? Je sais pas , surement parce qu'elle ne supportais pas de rester avec Kisa.

-Elle m'en veut beaucoup , ajouta Kisa avec une pointe d'ironie.

Tiens , c'est étonnant Seamus ne parle pas beaucoup pour une fois . Mince ! J'ai parlé trop vite, le voilà reparti dans un monologue...

-Vous savez que en Irlande on trouve des farfadets à chaque pieds d'arc-en-ciel , et que les moldu ne voit jamais quand ils y sont! Mais pour attraper un farfadet , il ne faut pas cligner des yeux, sinon c'est mort , ect ...

Son habituel monologue dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce que les filles , qui écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement Seamus , nous demandèrent de sortir , nous représentant de la gente masculine , pour pouvoir se changer. Donc voilà comment 3 gentlemen digne de ce nom ( Conscience : Ceci est de l'ironie des plus puissantes , ne croyez pas tout ce que vous dis Shawn , c'est l'un des plus grand utilisateur de l'ironie longue et souvent assez lourde .) se retrouvèrent à patienter , longtemps - se sont des filles rappelons-le - , lorsqu'un autre garçon sorti du compartiment voisin.

-Vous aussi ,vous êtes sorti en raison d'un habillage féminin ?

\- Oui et massif ,répondit Seamus , i représentantes de l'espèce des Humanis Coquettas là dedans.

Le garçon brun au yeux marrons rigola suite à la déclaration de Seamus.

-Dean Thomas , j'entre en 1ère année , enchanté et vous ?

\- Takumi , Seamus Finnigan et moi c'est Shawn Finnigan, on est jumeaux , dit je en voyant son regard interrogateur et en désignant tout à tour les personnes présenter, on entre aussi en première année , enchanté.

\- Vous voulez allez dans quelle maison ? interrogea Dean . Moi je veux aller à Gryffondor.

-Ils veulent aller à Gryffondor eux aussi , mais moi j'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle , expliqua Takumi.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin , laissant sortir Lena en robe de sorcière.

-On a fini , à vous de vous changer.

\- Enfin , dit Takumi , aïe pourquoi tu a fait ça , se plaignait-il ayant pris un coup de pied venant de sa sœur.

-Te plains pas on aurais pu prendre encore plus de temps, dit-elle en se moquant.

Nous nous changions rapidement pour laisser les filles ré-entrer , le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement , jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête , et que conducteur du train passe une annonce.

 _"Le Poudlard Express est arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Veuillez laisser vos affaires dans le train , elles seront directement amenées dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Les premières années veuillez rejoindre Hagrid."_


	2. La Répartition

**Toute ressemblance des personnages et des lieux avec la réalité est purement fortuite. ( Je tiens à le préciser !).**

 **Ce chapitre ressemble grandement au début du tome 1 de la série Harry Potter , mais c'est normal je ne voulais pas trop me détacher de la véritable histoire .**

 **Tous les personnages sauf les OC ( qui sont quand même assez nombreux) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

La descente du train fut particulièrement longue et compliquée , tout le monde se poussait pour descendre en même temps. Enfin sortis du train , Kisa et Takumi nous attendais, comme si personne ne les avais gêner. Hagrid quant à lui fut facilement repérable. C'est un homme d'au moins 2 mètres 50 de haut , avec une longue barbe brune très emmêler , semblable à ses cheveux. Une fois que tout les première année furent regrouper , il déclara de sa forte voix:

-Les premières années , suivez-moi.

Un garçon au cheveux brun en épi et un autre au cheveux roux suivaient de près Hagrid. Celui-ci nous amenèrent au bord d'un immense lac , avec un gigantesque château illuminé en haut d'une falaise. Poudlard. Au bord du lac flottait , une quantité indénombrable de barque attendant patiemment leurs passagers.

\- Quatre par barque s'il vous plait !

Seulement tout le monde s'était précipité sur les barques , laissant une seule barque libre pour Seamus, Lena, Ashley, Kisa, Takumi, et moi.

-Monsieur , il y a plus qu'une seule barque et on est six, fit remarquer Ash.

\- Appelle-moi, Hagrid, et c'est prévu, cette barque est plus grande que les autres pour que six personne rentre dedans.

C'était prévu mon œil. Je me retrouvais serré entre Kisa et Seamus. Et Takumi était serré entre Lena et Ashley qui rougissait. Kisa c'était penchée vers le bord de la barque pour laisser sa main courir sur la surface de l'eau créant de petites vaguelettes. Son regard étais perdu de l'autre côté de du lac.

-Fait attention Kisa , apparemment à ce que j'ai lu dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard" , il y a beaucoup de strangulots dans ce lac ainsi que bien d'autres créatures marines , prévint Ashley.

-Ah oui , c'est vrai les strangulots , je les avais oubliés ceux-là , dis Kisa en plaisantant.

-Dis surtout que tu n'étais pas au courant, taquina Seamus.

\- Si , tout le monde est au courant, c'est normal , ironisa Kisa.

-Je suppose que Ash , est la seule à avoir lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard" ici , constata Lena.

-Non , moi aussi je l'ai lu , fit remarquer Takumi.

\- Pour un groupe de deux , si un deux l'a lu ça va ,non? rigola Kisa .

-Seamus tu l'a lu ? demandai-je en connaissant la réponse à l'avance.

-Non , trop occupé à jouer au Quidditch avec celui qui restera mon jumeau , si par chance il ne l'a pas lu.

-C'est un ultimatum? pouffai-je. Et non je ne l'ai pas lu.

-Faites attention baisser vos têtes, intima Hagrid de sa barque.

Les barques avais atteint la falaise, recouverte de lierre. Les barques passèrent dans un tunnel creusé dans la falaise et caché par le lierre tandis que tout le monde c'était baissé. Des torches avaient allumé magiquement , pendant que les barques continuaient leurs chemins, vers une baie qui devait se situer sous le château. Nous suivions Hagrid, qui avançait dans des tunnels plus ou moins, l'obligeant à se baisser. Quelques minutes après nous arrivions sur une pelouse bien verte, notre groupe montait les quelques marches qui nous séparait de la gigantesque porte en bois massif. La porte s'ouvrit sur une sorcière au cheveux noir et à la robe verte.

\- Le professeur McGonagall , chuchotai-je à Kisa , c'est la responsable de Gryffondor.

-Ah.

Nous suivions le professeur McGonagall qui nous fit entre dans une petite salle , après avoir traversé le grand hall. La salle était tellement petite que l'on était tous serrés les un contres les autres.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

-Vous savez comment ils nous répartissent , demanda Ashley.

-Non , mes parents n'ont pas voulu me le dire, expliqua Lena.

-Pareil chez nous, ajoutai-je.

-Et c'est pas mieux venant de nos parents, dis Takumi.

Ashley s'était retournée et criai comme un bon nombre d'autres élèves, je me retournais et vis une vingtaine de fantôme qui avais traversé le mur du fond. Ils étaient blanc et semblaient en grande conversation _( Conscience : Plutôt une dispute )_. Un d'entre eux nous remarquais et venait se poser devant moi.

-Ce sont les nouveaux élèves , dit le fantôme qui était un gros moine.

Je hochai la tête suivi des autres ( quand je dis autres je pense à Takumi, Kisa , Lena, Ash , et Seamus c'est juste trop long à lister. _( Conscience : La paresse est un vilain défaut. Moi : Et alors! )_ ).

J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, continuai le fantôme , c'était ma maison, dans le temps.

Le professeur McGonagall revint à ce moment là. Tous les fantômes quittaient la salle par le mur opposé.

\- Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez vous en rang deux par deux et suivez-moi , nous ordonnai le professeur.

Kisa se mit avec Takumi , Seamus avec moi et Lena avec Ashley. Nous traversions à nouveau le hall et ensuite une porte double donnant sur la Grande Salle , tout les autres élèves étaient déjà assis aux tables , aux couleurs de leur maison. Des chandeliers flottaient dans les airs , éclairant la salle et le plafond ressemblant à un ciel étoilé.

-Un plafond magique , chuchotai Kisa , sûrement pour elle même.

Le professeur nous alignait face aux élèves plus âgés et aux professeurs. Elle posait devant nous un tabouret ,sur lequel elle installai un vieux et sale chapeau rapiécé. Une des déchirures s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau commençai à chanter une chanson.

- _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Une fois la chanson fini , tout le monde applaudi , à la prestation du Choixpeau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait un long parchemin déroulé dans les mains.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah!

Une fille blonde avec les cheveux attaché en deux nattes, une de chaque côté de la tête , allait mettre le chapeau trop grand pour elle.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau quelque secondes après.

Les élèves de la table des Poufsouffle acclamèrent et applaudirent Hannah , qui allait s'asseoir parmi eux.

-Bones, Susan!

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau encore une fois

-Boot, Terry!

-SERDAIGLE !

Les applaudissement venait cette fois de la table de Serdaigle.

-Brocklehurst, Mandy!

\- SERDAIGLE !

-Brown, Lavande!

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La première nouvelle Gryffondor fut accueillit sous des ovations plus bruyante que pour les autres nouveaux. Les Gryffondor se levaient pour applaudir la nouvelle venue.

-Bulstrode , Millicent!

\- SERPENTARD !

Les élèves passèrent , quand le tour des Fin arriva. Le flux d'élève continuai , jusqu'à arriver au niveau des H .

-Finch-Fletchey , Justin.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Finnigan, Seamus!

Voilà de tour de Sea , j'espère qu'il ira à Gryffondor comme il le souhaite.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Des applaudissement revenaient du côté des Gryffondor , mais aussi du côté des nouveaux élèves en la présence de Lena, Kisa, Dayhan qui était à l'opposé de nous , Takumi, Dean et moi. Peu à peu le rang bien aligné devint un troupeau où pour en sortir il fallait forcer le passage.

-Finnigan, Shawn !

A mon tour ! Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret et le professeur me plaçais le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Mh , j'hésite Serdaigle et Gryffondor t-iront très bien , mais il faut choisir. Tu a l'intelligence et l'esprit critique des Serdaigle mais tu a également le courage nécessaire à Gryffondor. Si je te laissais le choix ou irais-tu? me dit la voix du Choixpeau qui c'était penché devant mon visage.

-Je choisirai Gryffondor sans hésitation , affirmais-je.

-Je vois, je vois , mon choix est fait. GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

 _PDV Kisa_

Je suis contente pour Shawn , il va à Gryffondor , c'est là-bas qu'il voulait aller. Normalement la prochaine à passer de notre groupe c'est Lena. J'espère par contre que Dayhan ne nous referas pas une crise. Quelqu'un vint se mettre à côté de moi et me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes . Le souffle légèrement coupé , je tournais la tête pour voir qui m'avais fait ça. Bien sûr pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant... Dayhan.

-Si Lena fini à Serpentard se sera de ta faute.

Sur ces mots elle s'éloignait en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage.

-Halloway , Ashley!

Ce fut au tour d'Ash d'aller s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau mais à peine le chapeau sur la tête qu'il hurla:

-GRYFFONDOR !

Nous acclamions tous Ashley . Plus tard , après l'envoie d'Hermione Granger à Gryffondor, vint le tour de Lena.

-Lancaster , Lena!

Tout le monde chuchotais sur son passage ,je saisi quelque bribes de conversations comme "Ah bon , c'est elle " ou d'autre dans le même style.

-SERPENTARD !

Les verts et argents applaudissaient très fort l'arrivée de Lena chez les Serpentard , d'autres applaudissement venais de Ash , Seamus et Shawn qui étaient assis les uns à côtés des autres à la table des Gryffondor . Parmi ceux qui étaient envoyé à Gryffondor , il y avait Neville Londubat , un garçon qui n'avait pas cessé de perdre son crapaud Trevor depuis le début du voyage. Il faut me dire combien , il y a de nouveaux cet année , car le temps d'arriver au personnes ayant un nom de famille commençant par Ta , pris longtemps mais longtemps.

-O'Connell, Dayhan !

Dayhan continua le rituel de passage , et attendit le choix du Choixpeau.

-GRYFFONDOR !

\- Potter , Harry !

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs décoiffés et aux yeux verts s'avançait sous les murmures de ses camarades.

-GRYFFONDOR !

\- Tachibana , Kisa ! appelai le professeur McGonagall

Plus vite cette corvée sera finie mieux j'irais , pensai-je . Je m'installai sur le tabouret et posai le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Ah, j'ai enfin l'honneur d'en rencontrer _une_! s'exclamait le Choixpeau. Ton frère aussi en est _un_ , non ? Mais _ils_ ne se sont pas encore développer, si ?

-Oui, on en est tout les non _ils_ ne se sont pas encore dévoiler , répondis-je

-Bon passons à ta Répartition , ça va être très compliqué , tu a les capacité pour être dans toutes les maisons. Tu es maligne et ambitieuse comme une Serpentard , travailleuse et loyale comme une Poufsouffle , intelligente et critique comme une Serdaigle et courageuse et hardie comme une Gryffondor. Où voudrais-tu le plus aller ?

-Je m'en fiche , soupirai-je , je comptais bien sur vous pour m'éviter de choisir.

-Réfléchissons.

Le Choixpeau se tut pendant un long moment , me permettant de voir tout les élèves ayant leurs regards fixés sur moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire de choix maintenant , dit le Choixpeau. INCERTAINE ! cria t-il dans toute la salle.

* * *

 _PDV Shawn_

Incertaine c'est quoi ça ? Kisa semblais totalement étourdie par l'annonce de Choixpeau. Le professeur McGonagall s'était précipité sur le chapeau magique , rejointe plus calmement par le monde dans la salle parlaient de ce choix du chapeau. Kisa se tenais la tête entre les mains comme prise par une migraine plus qu'énorme. Takumi c'était diriger vers sa sœur pour -je suppose- voir comment elle allait. Quand Takumi réussi à rejoindre Kisa qui était en pleurs entourée par plusieurs professeurs. Elle se leva pour sortir dans la salle, mais à peine c'était elle levée , qu'elle s'évanouit , rattraper par son frère avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le professeur Dumbledore, avait demandé à un professeur d'amener Kisa à l'infirmerie et ensuite se retournais vers nous.

\- Le Répartition de Mademoiselle Tachibana est reportée à plus tard , ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien. Que la Répartition continue ,annonçai le professeur Dumbledore.

-Tachibana , Takumi !appelai le Professeur McGonagall

\- GRYFFONDOR , cria le Choixpeau.

Tout le monde à notre table applaudit l'arrivée de Takumi à Gryffondor. il vint se placer à côté de Seamus qui était quant lui à côté de Ashley. Dayhan qui comme tous le monde , avait vu le départ de Kisa à l'infirmerie , en profita pour venir se placer à côté de moi.

-Thomas, Dean !

Le Choixpeau ne prit pas longtemps à prendre une décision.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Le garçon nous rejoints à la table des rouges et or. Ils ne restaient pas beaucoup d'élèves dans la queue. Ce fut au tour d'un roux d'être réparti.

\- Weasley, Ronald.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Il ne restait qu'un garçon , Blaise Zabini qui fut envoyer à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall avait rangé son parchemin et prit le Choixpeau, avec elle .

-J'espère que Kisa vas bien , dit Ashley tandis que Dayhan tiquai quand elle dit le prénom "Kisa".

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et déclarait:

-Bienvenue .Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à vous inquiétez pas pour votre nouvelle camarade, elle c'est réveillée et elle va bien , elle nécessite juste du calme pour se remettre. Mademoiselle Tachibana dinera donc à l'infirmerie et rejoindra le dortoir de sa maison après. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas trop la questionner sur ce qu'il c'est passé. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques autres mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon!

* * *

 **RAR: Merci pour vos reviews Witch Feather , Eaonya et Ashley ( une guest ) , elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**

 **Witch Feather : Moi aussi je préfèrerais une rentrée sans dispute mais Kisa , en a décidée autrement. *montre Kisa* Le dépôt des plaintes à propos de Kisa et de son comportement c'est là-bas ! xD**

 **Eaonya : Bah la suite à maintenant !Et merci à toi pour l'aide de formulation à la fin du chapitre ! :)  
**

 **Ashley : Mmmh je sais pas qui est cette mystérieuse autre Ashley *sifflote*. Et non elle n'aime pas les cailloux ,espèce d'obsédée des cailloux xD.**

 **Note de l'auteur : La chanson du Choixpeau et le discours de McGonagall sont extrait du livre.**


	3. Ma Répartition

**Salut désolé du retard, mais voilà le 3ème chapitre de Ni sorcière, ni moldue , et alors?.**

 **Note: Pour les changements de point de vue et de narrateur , par exemple quand je passe de Shawn à Kisa et inversement (il n'y aura que ces deux points de vue et narrateur) au lieu d'écrire "PDV Shawn" ou "PDV Kisa" , ce sera "** **oOoOo** **" sur une ligne vide.**

* * *

À la suite de l'étrange discours du directeur Dumbledore , tout la salle avait applaudi et crié de joie,tandis que les plats disposé un peu partout sur la table c'était magiquement rempli -sous les regards ébahi de certains élèves- de mets divers et varié. Tandis que j'étais en train de me servir des côtes d'agneau avec des pommes de terre sautées, Shay qui venait d'avaler -tant bien que mal- un morceau de roast-beef, se mit à questionner Takumi à propos de ce qui venait d'arriver à Kisa:

-Ça arrive souvent qu'elle s'évanouisse, comme ça , tout d'un coup ?

-Ça dépend de pourquoi elle c'est évanouit. Soit elle s'évanouit d'un mal de tête très intense soit elle s'évanouit à cause d'une crise.

-Une crise de quoi? demandait Ashley.

-En faite Kisa, moi, ainsi que mes deux autre sœurs , sommes atteints d'une maladie qui créer des "crises" à la suite desquelles on s'évanouit.

-De quelle maladie, tu parle?,questionnait Alyson, une brune aux yeux marrons qui était dans le même compartiment que Dean. Mon père est médecin et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette maladie.

-C'est contagieux? ajoutait Dean.

-Non, c'est pas contagieux Dean , mais incurable. Et normal Alyson, car pour l'instant on est les seuls cas connus atteint de cette maladie. Les médecins l'on même appelé "Syndrome Tachibana" ... Les crises sont plus ou moins fréquentes selon la personne. Par exemple Kisa et Kashira ( la benjamine ) ont des crises plus fréquentes que moi ou Suzuna.

-Et comment on c'est que vous faites une crise? demandai-je

-On tousse du sang, et ensuite dans un délai plus ou moins long on s'évanouit, pendant plus ou moins longtemps. La fois où Kisa est restée dans les vapes le plus longtemps, je crois à mes souvenirs, qu'elle est restée endormie pendant 2-3 semaines.

-C'est horrible ! Comment vous faites pour vivre ! Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir ces crises? demandait Ash.

-Encore une fois selon la personne ça dépend. Kashira a des crises qui sont aléatoires comme Suzuna, sauf que Suzuna a des médicaments ( qui ne marche que pour elle) et qui permettent de bloquer la plupart des crises. Pour Kisa et moi, les crises surviennent principalement quand on dors très peu, pendant une période aléatoire, je peux dormir très peu pendant une semaine et ne pas m'évanouir, alors que Kisa après deux jours s'évanouira. En gros, les crises ont le même effets, elles commencent pareil, mais n'ont pas les mêmes conséquences ni les mêmes causes. Les médecins appellent ça, une maladie à cas variable.

\- Et là c'était quel cas? demandai-je

-Vous avez gouté les steaks, ils sont super bon ! éludait Takumi.

La suite du repas était très animé à la table des Gryffondor, grâce aux histoires hilarantes des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. Et en plus d'être hilarant, le repas était amical et instructif . Le fantôme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête -qui suite à la question de Seamus nous avait montré pourquoi il était Quasi-Sans-Tête-, nous expliquait qu'il fallait qu'on gagna la coupe des Quatre Maisons, car cela faisait 6 ans de suite que les Serpentard la gagnait. Pendant le repas, Dumbledore avait disparu pendant un moment, quand il fut revenu, c'était au tour du professeur McGonagall de disparaitre pour réapparaitre une peu plus tard.À un moment, tout le monde se mit à parler de leur famille. Seamus expliquait que notre père était un moldu et notre mère une sorcière, et qu'elle avait attendu de l'épouser pour lui dire la vérité. Dean, lui venait d'une famille moldu tout comme Alyson. J'ai expliqué que Lena venait d'un famille de Sang Pur, et Takumi lui avait ajouté que sa mère était également une Sang Pur, sans commentaire sur son père. Le repas enfin fini, Dumbledore se levais et déclarait:

-Mr Rusard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la 2ème semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir cette année, que l'accès au couloir du 2ème étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ai les jambes en guimauve,

On veut bien avoir la tête plaine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fait de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

\- Ah, la musique, dit Dumbledore, lorsque ce fut terminé, en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux Griffondor suivaient Percy Weasley vers les dortoirs. Ils montaient un grand escalier de marbre puis, Percy les avaient fait passer par des escaliers qui bougeaient tout seuls derrière des tapisseries ou des tableaux coulissants. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

-Le mot de passe ? demandait-elle.

-Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivotait aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans lequel ils engouffraient un par un et se retrouvaient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

 **oOoOo**

Madame Pomfresh m'avait réveillé avec une potion ayant un goût horrible .Selon elle , tout le monde c'était inquiété quand je me suis évanoui. Sur le coup je n'en doutait pas, vu que tout les gens que je connais s'inquiète quand ça m'arrive, même Takumi. Le professeur Dumbledore avait également chargé Madame Pomfresh de m'expliquer comment allait se passer ma Répartition. Le Choixpeau avait parlé avec les professeurs pour expliquer qu'il nécessitait plus de temps pour choisir ma maison. Donc j'allais manger et être répartie à l'infirmerie, à la suite de ça je serais directement envoyé dans ma maison. Franchement... Super le la rentrée ! ( Conscience: Ceci est bien sûr de l'ironie !).

-Me revoilà sur ta tête, jeune fille. Si tu veux savoir ton frère est allé à Gryffondor.

-Tant mieux, à mon avis c'est ce qui lui correspond le mieux.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi petite fille.

Il a dit petite! Petite !

-Je ne suis pas PETITE ! Et je peux faire autre chose pendant que vous vous torturez l'esprit pour savoir où je vais ?

-Tu peux.

Je mis donc les écouteurs de mon MP3 ensorcelé dans mes oreilles, un piano jouant les premières notes de Nocturne Opus 9 n°2 de Chopin. Je fermais les yeux, laissant librement mes mains rejouer cette mélodie dans le vide.

-Mademoiselle?

Je sursautai, et ouvrait les yeux en entendant la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

-Il faudrait que vous mangiez, les elfes de maison viennent de nous apporté votre diner.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en enlevant mes écouteurs. Je suis désolée de vous dérangez et de vous obligez à rester à l'infirmerie pendant le banquet de début d'année.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il fallait bien qu'un élève soit le premier à venir à l'infirmerie, mais si j'avoue qu'il est étonnant d'avoir un élève aussi tôt dans l'année, plaisantait l'infirmière mangez.

-Oui, oui , dis-je en prenant un morceau de lard.

J'avais largement entamé mon dessert, quand le Choixpeau se mit à remuer sur ma tête.

-J'AI TROUVÉ ! hurlait le ! ELLE DOIT ALLER À GRYFFONDOR !

-Oh! s'exclamait Madame Pomfresh , tandis que j'enlevais le chapeau magique de ma tête. Il faut que j'aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots, elle c'était précipité vers la Grande Salle et revint un peu après avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Tachibana? demandait Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit dans lequel j'avais été installé vais te tutoyer si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Oui. (Conscience: Menteuse , tu a toujours mal à la tête. Moi: Chut !. ) Non ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Aucun problème.

-Ça _vous_ arrivent souvent ?

-Non ça dépend si _elles_ sont puissantes et nombreuses, ou pas.Ça arrive également à Takumi, mais moins souvent, car _il_ est moins puissant, donc il _les_ perçoit moins.

-Je vois.

-J'ai encore du mal à _les_ contrôler pour _les_ empêcher d'avoir cet effet sur moi, mais c'est difficile, parce qu' _il_ ne c'est pas dévoilé. Je ne peux pas _les_ contrôler du tout, si _elles_ sont trop puissantes.

-Serais-tu capable de faire une comparaison entre si tu _l'_ avais et sans ? Continue à manger, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Cela reviendrait à comparer la puissance d'un Wingardium Leviosa à celle d'un Avada Kedavra, je dirais , expliquai-je en prenant une bouchée de gâteau au chocolat.

-À ce point ?

-Oui, car chez nous, tout le monde _les_ contrôlent, même les jeunes, et donc dans les cas où _elles_ sont très puissante, les autres les contrôlent, donc _elles_ ne sont pas démultiplier.

-Je comprends. Le professeur McGonagall vas venir te chercher pour t'amener à ton dortoir, tes affaires vont être amené directement là te dira ce qu'il faut que tu sache avant demain.

 **oOoOo**

Une tête recouverte de cheveux noir dépassait du dossier d'un des canapés de la salle commune. Ashley se détachait du groupe pour s'avancer vers la personne.

-Kisa?

La personne se retournait pour laisser apparaitre des yeux bleus connus et reconnaissables. Elle est à Gryffondor. D'un coup, je me sentis soulagé et délesté d'un poids en voyant Kisa assise dans le salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Oui?

-Alors comme ça, on est une Gryffondor? lançait Shay , en rejoignant Ash, ensuite suivi par Takumi, Dean,Alyson et moi.

-Alors comme ça, on s'inquiétait pour moi l'irlandais? répondit Kisa en me regardant, comme si ses paroles s'adressait à moi.

-Bienvenue, dis Ashley , je te présente Alyson Freehill et Dean Thomas. Leur compartiment était voisin du notre.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer , répondit Kisa un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ah, Ash je voulais te dire qu'on était dans le même dortoir , avec Alyson et une fille qui s'appelle Hermione Granger.

En regardant autour de moi, je constatait que tout le monde était déjà partit dans les dortoirs.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demandai-je

-Depuis un bon quart d'heure , voir vingt minutes , dit-elle en regardant la grosse horloge au fond de la contre je vais me coucher, vous devriez faire pareil.

-Pas faux, dit Alyson. Je suis fatigué, à demain les garçons.

-À demain,dit-on tous les un après les autres.

Alyson et Ashley suivaient Kisa en papotant direction leur dortoir,tandis que nous restions un instant planté là, avant de rejoindre le dortoir masculins. Par chance on était tous dans le même, il y avait également Neville Londubat, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre , il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais plus, excusez moi du retard j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ce week-end. Dorénavant l'histoire devrait avancer un peu plus vite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça encourage vraiment, et permet également de voir ce qui vous plairait dans l'histoire.

La Synpharienne de cœur,

Iyaana


End file.
